Garment steamers are often used to smooth wrinkles in clothing or other fabrics, and also as a way of freshening clothes between cleanings. Typically, a garment steamer releases steam toward a target fabric, and the steam relaxes the fibers in the fabric. In some steamers, the steam is emitted from a nozzle, and in other steamers, the steam is emitted from holes in a flat metal plate. Irons are often used to smooth wrinkles in fabrics by heating the fabric and flattening the fibers with pressure applied by an iron plate.